


Stop

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Aaron knows that Emily hates the way he watches her, but he can't help himself.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - [Halo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlD213-FOp0) by Haley James Scott

Aaron watches as Emily dances with JJ and Penelope.  He can’t help but smile a little as he does.  The look on her face is one that he never tires of seeing.  He knows she’ll end up yelling at him for watching her this way, but he can’t help himself.

 

“Stop putting me on a pedestal,” she’ll tell him.

 

He doesn’t look at it as putting her on a pedestal.  Emily saved him, in more ways than one.  He’d always be thankful for everything she’s done for him; for everything she’s had to put up with when it came to him.

 

“You’re doing it again,” Emily says as she approaches Aaron.

 

“Doing what?” Aaron asks.  He slides an arm around Emily’s waist as she leans against him.

 

“You know what.”  She looks at him.  “Stop it.”

 

“Kiss me and I’ll think about it.”

 

She raises an eyebrow.  “Aaron…”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”  He pulls her closer and kisses her. 


End file.
